1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for sharing data; in particular, to an electronic reader and a method for sharing notes of an electronic book.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the network and smart electronic device affect many people's reading habits, and many readers get used to electronic devices to read documents in electronic form instead of paper documents. In addition to save the space needed to store the entity book, the electronic book is liable to distribute and transfer. In order to allow the readers to be closer to the experience with reading entity book when reading the electronic book, the smart electronic devices develop the function of adding the notes on the electronic book, so that the reader will combine the feelings generated by the reading of the electronic book or important part to be marked with the electronic book through a reader.
The same electronic book, however, may be read by many different readers and each of the readers adds a different annotation, when the readers want to browse the notes of other readers by filling the contents of the same e-book, even if we already have the same electronic book, still may need to download entire electronic book merging other people's notes, and then open two electronic books merging the contents of different notes for comparing. The above approach make it complicated that the procedures for the reader to obtain different versions or the content of the notes. When reading electronic book on the reader, it is also more difficult to show a number of different notes obtained on the same electronic book at the same time.